Kate Jennings
Kate Jennings (born 20 May 1948) is an Australian poet, essayist, memoirist, and novelist. Life Jennings grew up on a farm near Griffith, New South Wales. She attended the University of Sydney in the late 1960s, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree with honours. She was active in feminist and left wing-movements, in particular gaining notoriety for an incendiary speech given before a Vietnam Moratorium march in 1970 — a speech that is credited as signaling the beginning of the second wave of feminism in Australia. She also edited Mother I'm Rooted, a pioneer anthology of women poets which was the object of much controversy. She moved to New York City in 1979, where she wrote for numerous magazines and newspapers, as well as doing a stint on Wall Street as a speechwriter. In 1983, she met Bob Cato, a ground-breaking graphic designer, photographer, and collagist who helped turn the record album into an important form of contemporary art. They were married in 1987; he died in March, 1999. Her brother, Dare, was the creative force behind the Mambo clothing empire. His latest venture is Deus Ex Machina, a motorcycle and clothing business. Writing Her poetry and short stories were well received, but she came into her own with her novels. Her first, Snake was described variously as "lethal and fast-moving" (Publishers Weekly), "a narrative of pure anguish" (Times Literary Supplement), and "possessing a holographic shimmer" (New York Times Book Review). It was reported to have just missed the Booker Prize shortlist. Moral Hazard has been called "humane and unsparing; witty, unsettling, and wildly intelligent" by Shirley Hazzard, author of The Transit of Venus. Both books contain strong autobiographical elements, Snake being about a girl growing up on a Riverina farm in the 1950s, and Moral Hazard about a couple facing Alzheimer's in the husband while the wife works as a speechwriter on Wall Street. In 2008, she published Stanley and Sophie, a memoir ostensibly about her dogs but also about life in New York City after 9/11, politics in the U.S. and her encounters with two macaques in Bali at the time of the 2005 bombing there. In March 2010, she published "Trouble", an autobiographical collection of her best work from the last four decades, covering topics from politics, morality, finance, feminism and the writing life. Jennings is also known for writing outspoken essays and op-eds on the state of fiction, the direction of feminism, malfeasance in the financial industry, and the abuse of language in the business world. Andrew Field, a prominent Nabokov scholar, describes Jennings as a "ferocious truth-teller, He also cites her "humor, her obdurate individuality, and her willingness to say what other people won't." Recognition Jennings was awarded the Christina Stead Prize for fiction for Moral Hazard, which was also shortlisted for the 2003 Miles Franklin Award, the Los Angeles Times Fiction Prize, and the Tasmania Pacific Region Prize. Snake was a New York Times Notable Book of the Year, as was Moral Hazard. Awards Publications Poetry * Come to Me My Melancholy Baby. Fitzroy, Vic: Outback Press, 1975. * Cats, Dogs and Pitchforks. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1993. Novels *''Snake''. Port Melbourne, Vic: Minerva, 1996; Hopewell, NJ: Ecco Press, 2006. *''Moral Hazard: A novel''. London & New York: Fourth Estate, 2002. Short fiction *''Women Falling Down in the Street: Stories''. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1990. Non-fiction *''Bad Manners'' (essays). Port Melbourne, Vic: Minerva, 1993; London: Reed, 1993. *''Save Me, Joe Louis''. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1998. *''Stanley and Sophie''. North Sydney, NSW: Random House, 2008; New York: Scribner, 2008. *''American Revolution: The fall of Wall Street and the rise of Barrack Obama''. Melbourne: Black Inc., 2008. *''Trouble: Evolution of a radical: Selected writings, 1970-2010''. Melcourne, Vic: Black Inc., 2010. Edited *''Mother, I'm Rooted: An anthology of Australian women poets''. Fitzroy, Vic: Outback Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kate Jennings, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 11, 2014. Articles *"Best Business Books of the Millennium: Business Novels", Strategy+Business Q4 2001 *"Gutless Fiction" Australian Financial Review, 26 August 2005 *"The Serious Business of Literature" Los Angeles Times Book Review, 11 May 2003 *"Less is More" '' Prospect'' magazine, February 2003 *"To Hell with the Future" Australian Financial Review, May 2009 *"[An Otter's Life: Learning to Swim," The Monthly magazine )December 2010/January 2011) Op-Eds *"Doublethink on Wall Street,"'' Financial Times'', 10 May 2002 *"The Hypocrisy of Wall Street Culture,"'' New York Times'', 14 July 2002 *"Among the Strong and the Shrewd,"'' Australian Financial Review'', 2 May 2003 See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Kate Jennings (1948 – ) in the Australian Poetry Library (52 poems). ;Audio / video *Kate Jennings at YouTube * Interview with Elliot Perlman , May, 2008 ;About * Kate Jennings at Random House Australia * Kate Jennings at Australian Authors. *"Scenes from a Mismarriage" (review of Snake), Carol Shields, New York Times Book Review, 11 May 1997 *''Moral Hazard'' reviewed, Amanda Craig, New Statesman, 15 April 2002 Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Living people Category:1948 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets